


Ghost

by timeaftertime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Romance, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftertime/pseuds/timeaftertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico figured if there was ever a right moment, this was it. All of his daydreams and silly imaginations were leading up to this point. It was now up to him- no, up to them- what this conversation will lead to. Hopefully somewhere good. Hopefully.</p><p>It all just started with fortune cookies and some awkward thoughts, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first upload here so please forgive me if it's kinda off.
> 
> Anyways, here's my first Solangelo one-shot.
> 
> (Title inspired from Ghost by American Authors)
> 
> \- Charlie

   It was a couple of hours after sunrise. The sea overviewing the camp sparkled like diamonds on water, reflecting the bright and colorful sky. Nico leaned back against an oak tree, purposefully ignoring the people bustling around preparing for Hades-knows-what. As the campers were happily chattering, he noticed a blonde head making his way through the crowd to him, with a full blown grin on his face.

 

   Will Solace. The Apollo kid seemed to think it was okay to suddenly cling to Nico and be buddy-buddy. Not that he was disliking how quickly they'd become friends, quite the opposite of that, actually. As Will sat down panting, he handed Nico a plastic bag full of...snacks?

 

"Are these...?" Nico eyed the bag suspiciously.

"Fortune cookies? Yes." Will said delightedly, trying to make the son of Hades feel excited as he is.

"You know, if I wanted to know my future, I would've consulted Rachel instead." He sarcastically remarked.

"Oh c'mon Nico. Don't be a buzzkill. Fortune cookies are like me, fun  _and_  funny. And you like me." Will jokingly stated as he dug his hand through the bag. Nico envied how nonchalant Will was acting while he struggled to contain the crimson spreading on his face. He didn't even know how he survived this long.

 

   Will had explained that whichever cookie he picked was the ultimate fortune meant for him.

'That sounds like absolute nonsense.' Nico thought but he mindlessly got one particular cookie just to not further disappoint Will.

   Nico didn't know why but he didn't like seeing the other boy unhappy. There was this one instance when an Ares kid made fun of him and called Will " _not a true fighter and demigod"_ just because Will only had the ability to heal. Nico witnessed the scene and the defeated look on the boy's face was enough for Nico to be defensive.

   Let's just say the Ares child was "mysteriously" sent to the infirmary for having injuries caused by an unknown source. Will had later figured out it was the particular son of Hades because he had assisted and healed the injured boy, despite his judgement, and he subtly hinted who the "unknown source" was.

   Needless to say, Nico was given a strict lecture from Will about being a mean bully, but saw the secret gratefulness in his eyes and that he was smiling again, which was more than enough for him.

 

"... So, what's yours?" Will asked eagerly.

"You weren't listening were you?" Will rolled his eyes at the boy across him.

"Of course I was... Um what's your fortune again?" Nico asked sheepishly.

"Well, I got a really funny one. It says ' **The greatest danger could be your stupidity** '." 

"That sounds... actually true. Where did you even get these?" He questioned while Will was still busy rummaging through the contents of the bag.

"Some Nemesis kids gave it to me. They told me it was personally from their mom, but since they don't bother with it, they thought I might be interested instead." He explained.

"Anyways, I..." Will looked pointedly at him. "Why haven't you opened your cookie? Open it, Death boy." He demanded.

 

Nico rolled his eyes at him and muttered a "Yes, doctor" and finally broke open the cookie.

' **Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining nearby.** ' 

   He couldn't help but gaze up at Will who was still breaking cookies open, meticulously finding another one. He wasn't confident of what "feelings" actually were but he knew that this peculiar Apollo kid isn't just a friend anymore. Sure he's had little crushes before. Percy Jackson being one of those. And maybe a certain son of Jupiter for a short period of time. But nothing compared to what he felt whenever Will Solace was around. He felt like his heart was on fire, igniting whenever there was even barely a touch of a hand.

It was scaring him.

   He remembered back when he had informed Piper about his confusion. She literally had twinkling eyes, finding his situation very amusing. He told her about his infatuation for the other boy and he eventually realized that he had a crush- Well maybe not so tiny?

 

"EARTH AND UNDERWORLD TO NICO DIANGELO!" Will suddenly shouted at the boy who was startled by his screaming.

"Why are you always spacing out today? I just asked you four times what your fortune said and you went all space cadet on me." Will huffed indignantly and stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking. Anyway, my fortune's nonsense so just-" 

"Lies. That isn't nonsense if you were clearly overthinking it. Now read it or I'll take it from you." Will threatened.

"I already told you. It's nothing."

 

   By now, Will had been too eager and annoyed so he just tried to wrestle the small piece of paper from the surprised and alarmed son of Hades.

   To Nico's dismay, Will succeeded in taking the fortune message and read it in silence. The sudden quiet atmosphere seemed to stretch out for seconds, minutes, hours? He didn't know.

Then Will looked back at him. And laughed.

 

"This is what you're so secretive about? Nico, oh Nico." The throaty chuckles continued while Nico hadn't the slightest clue what was so entertaining. Did he do something wrong?

   Will sat closer to Nico and he already felt his entire body catching on fire. He wanted the ground to open up and and swallow him whole (always an option). Will placed back the small piece of paper on his palm, along with an unfamiliar one.

 

"I lied about the first fortune. This is actually what I first picked. Go ahead, read it." He smiled slightly.

' **It isn't all bad to be consumed in darkness. Just find someone brave enough to lead you through it.** '

 

"Hey, so look. I've been talking to Piper about stuff and-" Will's sentence was cut short by Nico's sharp intake of air.

"Oh my gods, what'd she tell you?" He asked him half horrified and half embarrassed.

"Chill. She didn't actually give me a straight answer. She just kinda laughed at me. Which was weird." Will pondered. Damn Piper and her snide ways.

"I was saying, um, she told me to just talk to you because she said it's easier that way- or she just told me to man up or something- and..." Will awkwardly wandered off, too preoccupied on crushing the broken biscuits scattered on the grass. 

 

   Nico figured if there was ever a right moment, this was it. All of his daydreams and silly imaginations were leading up to this point. It was now up to him- no, up to them- what this conversation will lead to. Hopefully somewhere good. Hopefully.

   It seemed to be an eon before the awkward silence was broken by Nico coughing to get the boy's attention.

 

"Will?" He looked at him with a certain firmness that made the other speculate that something was about to happen.

"Yeah?" 

"Will." Nico looked and felt braver now. There was an unspeakable moment of clarity between them that needed no other words spoken. The word rang out dauntlessly as they gazed at each other's eyes. Black to blue, blue to black.

"Yes." The confirmation of one single word drove a force to them and then.... they kissed. All those moments of uncertainty, loneliness and insecurity seemed to wash away as he felt the reassurance of something better wave over him. Light.

 

   As they broke apart, the skeletal butterflies rampaging in Nico's insides didn't go away right at that instant but he didn't care. Their flushed faces showed what they were thinking and somehow, they wanted to agree on one thing.

   There was no way they would remain friends after that kiss. It was just the truth.

 

"So does this mean we're like, I don't know..." Will fumbled as he was scratching the back of his head. He's probably the most adorable person he's seen in his entire life. And that was saying a lot.

"Yes. I sure hope we are, Will Solace." Nico grinned which was an unusual expression for him to do. It hurts his face to actually smile, but it was a start.

 

   All Nico's life has been nothing but darkness engulfing his whole being and sadness keeping people away. The realization of having to endure all those sufferings was to make him stronger in every aspect. It was what Bianca would've hoped he become. Stronger and happier.

 

   They sat under the oak tree for a few more minutes, just enjoying the serene environment the woods offered.

"You know we have to tell our friends right?" 

"They probably betted on this happening I'm sure." Nico retorted.

"Let them be,  _babe._ " Will said, teasingly ruffling Nico's hair.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, death boy is also off-limits." Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find something."

 

   Will held his hand and wove their fingers together. They started to walk out together and the slight spring to his step was amusing to watch.

   Will suddenly stopped and turned to face the questioning face of Nico.

 

He perked up. "What about sunshine?"


End file.
